omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mew
Character Synopsis Mew is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of every existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon moves (and Pokémon's Exclusive Z-Moves, excluding Ultra Necrozma's Z-Move). Its DNA was cloned in order to create Mewtwo. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Pokemon Name: '''Mew '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, but given it came before any known pokemon, likely millions of years old Classification: Mythical Pokemon, Psychic Pokemon, Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Mew is immortal and is unable to age as a result), Flight, Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Psychic Pokemon have the ability to telepathically speak with others and manipulate their minds through various techniques), Empathic Manipulation (Can invoke good emotions within any being, especially if they being has nothing but hatred), Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with and attack souls. Can harm Ghost-Types, who themselves are souls), Energy Manipulation (Various abilities of Mew involve them using energy as an attack), Memory Manipulation (Can wipe memories from an individual and even alter them if nessary), Dream Manipulation (Appears in people's dreams and can change them to meet that person's desire), Reality Warping (Can grant wishes), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to any location), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Dark, Steel, Ground, Rock, Air variety), Invisibility (Has the ability to mask themselves through becoming invinsible), Telekinesis, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that shield attacks from entities as powerful as Mewtwo), Shapeshifting (Has the ability to take the appearance of any Pokemon that appears to them), Petrification, Summoning (Can bring others into battle to aid), Regeneration (Low-High), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic type moves. Due to having the DNA of every Pokemon and has the capacity to learn every move, they gain the following: Hellfire Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Control, Intangibility, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Of fire, water, electricity, health, bodies, souls, and life force), Time Stop, Life Draining, Magma Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Healing, Stat Debuffing, Homing Attack, Resistance Negation, Immunity Negation, Transformation, Precognition (Can see the past, the present and the future at the same time), Time Manipulation, Resistance to every type sans Rock, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sealing, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Genius Intelligence, Negation, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Dimensional BFR, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3, 7 and 8; Shares the immortality of ghost Pokémon, the immortality of Deoxys, and reliant on the wishes of humans), Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Can steal both, moves and passive abilities), Danmaku, Magnetism Manipulation, Rage Power, Duplication, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Adaptation, Bone Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Magic, Cannot be one-shot (Within reason), Cannot be put to sleep, paralyzed, burned, frozen, poisoned, confused, infatuated, have its stats lowered, have secondary effects made to affect it, taunted, or made to flinch, Can passively force the opponent to expend twice the energy, Statuses inflicted on it go right back to the user, Physical contact does damage to the attacker, and can also force infatuation, paralysis, burns, sleep, or poison, Movement restriction (Can step on shadows and prevent the opponent from moving), Can prevent fleeing and teleporting, Explosions can't happen around it, Cannot be hit by a non-Super Effective move, It's smell can cause fainting or becalms fighting spirit (Muk and Meganium respectively), Its body is 18000 degrees F°, Can ensure all attacks to land, electric and water based attacks heal him, fire based attacks boost his fire based attacks, Feint bypasses shields and precognition, Immune to poison and acid based attacks. Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '''(Created an entire dimension that was shown to contain it's own Sun, Vastly superior to Pokemon featured in Pokemon Stadium, some of which having the ability to learn Seismic Toss. Equal to Mewtwo , who can survive encounters with Mew themselves) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:'' Massively FTL+ '(Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can strike Mewtwo with their attacks, who is considered their equal among many iterations. Superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, some of which being able to learn Seismic Toss , which yields Tier 4 Power) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Considered the strongest pokemon of among Generation 1 & 2, making it superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, who are capable of using Seismic Toss. Can surive hits from Mewtwo's strongest attacks) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Can fight on par with Mewtwo for extended periods of time and not show any signs of fatigue) 'Range: Standard melee range. Planetary 'to '''Stellar '''with projectiles and abilities. 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Has the experience of all the legendaries that make it up, most of which have thousands of years of it) '''Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Lum Berry Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mega Punch:' Mew attacks with a strong punch. *'Psychic:' Mew uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. It is also the base for Genesis Supernova. **'Genesis Supernova:' Mew's signature Z-Move. First, Mew strikes the opponent with its full force, and then its surroundings are charged with psychic powers, boosting Mew's psychic power even further. The Psychic Terrain also protects Mew and all those who are grounded from priority based attacks. *'Aura Sphere:' Mew lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target that is difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. *'Nasty Plot:' Raises the power of its special attacks. *'Metronome:' Mew wags its finger and uses a completely random attack. *'Transform:' Mew shapeshifts into the opponent, gaining their attacks, voice, and stats. *'Ancient Power:' Mew attacks with an ancient power that may boost all of its stats. *'Teleport:' Mew teleports to another location. *'Barrier:' Mew throws up a psychic barrier that boosts its defense. *'Pound:' Mew physically pounds the opponent with its tail. *'Reflect Type:' Mew changes its Type to match the target's. *'Amnesia:' Mew temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Me First:' Mew cuts ahead of its opponent and uses their intended move. *'Baton Pass:' Mew swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it may have received to them. *'Synchronize:' Should Mew receive a status condition the opponent will also receive that same status condition if they are not immune to it. Extra Info: Mew's abilities are taken from abilities shown from Generation 1 & 2. It's unknown if Mew's DNA extends to Gen 3 and onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Controllers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Hellfire Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionist Category:Magma Users Category:Time Benders Category:Life-Force Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ki Users Category:Sealers Category:Hackers Category:Space Benders Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Sand Users Category:Geniuses Category:Size Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Beserkers Category:Explosion Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Bone Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 4